1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting system and method for an electronic device, and more particularly to a system and method for obtaining the current position of an electronic device with an ever-changing position during a test process.
2. Related Art
When manufacturers purchase all parts of an electronic device, they will first carry out an incoming inspection, and then perform a finished product test after the products are assembled and ready for delivery, so as to ensure all parts of the electronic device work normally.
Generally speaking, the final product test for electronic device is testing an electronic device on a conveyer belt for several hours. The electronic device undergoes various tests, such as wireless network card test, bluetooth receiver test, and the like, on the conveyer belt during the final product test. On delivery, as hundreds and thousands of electronic devices are to be delivered, in order to control the delivery date, usually thousands of electronic devices are put on the conveyer belt to be subjected to the finished product test for all parts. However, if the wireless network card test or the bluetooth receiver test are performed on so many electronic devices on the conveyer belt at the same time, the wireless network access point (AP) or the bluetooth transmitter hardly meet the service requirement of all the electronic devices. Therefore, different tests are performed in separate regions of the conveyer belt. For example, the electronic devices passing through the wireless network card test region on the conveyer belt are subjected to the wireless network card test, or the electronic devices passing through the bluetooth receiver test region on the conveyer belt are subjected to the bluetooth receiver test.
Thus, the current position of the electronic device must be obtained, so that the electronic device can start or stop the function of a test item at a specific position during a test process.